Kalyāṇa-Dhamma-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Kalyāṇa-Dhamma-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic translation by W.H.D. Rouse ---- JATAKA No. 171 KALYANA-DHAMMA-JATAKA "O king, when people hail us," etc.--This story the Master told in Jetavana monastery, about a deaf mother-in-law. It is said that there was a official in Shravasti city, one of the faith, a true believer, who had fled to the Three Refuges, gifted with the Five Virtues. One day he set out to listen to the Master at Jetavana monastery, carrying plenty ghee(clarified butter) and sweets of all sorts, flowers, perfumes, etc. At the same time, his wife's mother started to visit her daughter, and brought a present of solid food and porridge. She was a little hard of hearing. After dinner--one feels a little drowsy after a meal--she said, by way of keeping herself awake--"Well, and does your husband live happily with you? do you agree together?" "Why, mother, what a thing to ask! you could hardly find a holy hermit who is so good and virtuous as he!" The good woman did not quite take in what her daughter said, but she caught the word--"Hermit" and cries she--"O dear, why has your husband turned hermit!" and a great fuss she made. Everybody who lived in that house heard it, and cried, "The official has turned hermit!" People heard the noise, and a crowd gathered at the door to find out what it was. "The official who lives here has turned hermit!" was all they heard. Our official listened to the Buddha's sermon, then left the monastery to return to the city. Midway a man met him, who cried--"Why, master, they do say you've turned hermit, and all your family and servants are crying at home!" Then these thoughts passed through his mind. "People say I have turned hermit when I have done nothing of the kind. A lucky speech must not be neglected; this day a hermit I must be." Then and there he turned right round, and went back to the Master. "You paid your visit to the Buddha," the Master said, "and went away. What brings you back here again?" The man told him about it, adding, "A great speech, Sir, must not be neglected. So here I am, and I wish to become a hermit." Then he received the lesser and the greater holy order of disciples, and lived a good life; and very soon he attained to sainthood. The story got known amongst the community. One day they were discussing it all together in the Hall of Truth, on this fashion: "I say, friend, official So-and-so took holy order of disciples because he said 'a great speech must never be neglected,' and now he has attained to sainthood!" The Master came in and wanted to know what it was they were talking about. They told him. Said he, "Brethren(Monks), wise men in days long past also entered the Brotherhood(Monks Order) because they said that a lucky speech must never be neglected;" and then he told them a story of olden days. ---- Once upon a time, when Brahmadatta was king of Benares, the Bodhisattva came into the world as a rich merchant's son; and when he grew up and his father died he took his father's place. Once he had gone to pay his respects to the king: and his mother-in-law came on a visit to her daughter. She was a little hard of hearing, and all happened just as it has happened now. The husband was on his way back from paying his respects to the king, when he was met by a man, who said, "They say you have turned hermit, and there's such a hullabaloo in your house!" The Bodhisattva, thinking that lucky words must never be neglected, turned right round and went back to the king. The king asked what brought him back again. "My lord," said he, "all my people are bewailing me, as I am told, because I have turned hermit, when I have done nothing of the kind. But lucky words must not be neglected, and a hermit I will be. I crave your permission to become a hermit!" And he explained the circumstances by the following verses: "O king, when people hail us by the name Of holy, we must make our acts the same: We must not waver nor fall short of it; We must take up the yoke for very shame. "O king, this name has been gave me: To-day they cry how holy I must be: Therefore I would a hermit live and die; I have no taste for joy and revelry." Thus did the Bodhisattva ask the king's leave to embrace the religious(ascetic) life. Then he went away to the Himalayas, and becoming an ascetic he cultivated the Faculties and the Attainments and at last came to Brahma's upper heaven. ---- The Master, having ended this discourse, identified the Birth: "Ananda was king in those days, and I myself was the rich Benares merchant."